Just another night
by AnemoneBlooming
Summary: This oneshot is alternate version of chapter 1 volume 7, where Souchi and Tetsuhiro are already lovers. Pretty much only lemon :   Beware of grammar     English is not my first language


Later that evenining Souchi found himself knocking on Morinaga's room doors.

„Morinaga, are you asleep?"

„I'm okay, senpai. Do you need something?"

„Yeah, I need you to copy me the comparison data I put on your laptop, can you do that now?"

„Okay, come in, I'll turn my laptop on."

Souchi reached for the door knob and wanted to come in, but suddenly paused, as he recalled what happened by this door last night. They finished work at university pretty late even for his standards, and beacuse of this they decided to go for a dinner outside, not wanting to prolong theirs idle time with cooking. Because they had been so busy these few weeks, there hardly was anything edible at theirs apartment and they would have to go shopping, resulting in even more delayed the dinner. After a meal, they ended drinking at a close bar, Souchi geeting pretty drunk. Morinaga had dragged him home and somehow they ended doing it. _Pretty typical for that idot,_ thought Souchi. _He really is a horndog_, _once I let my guards down sex is pretty much a sure thing_.

„Senpai? Are you coming in or what?"

He heard Morinaga shout throught the closed doors.

„Yea.."

Souchi blinked and then tried to shift couse of his thoughts back to work. The doors opened and Morinaga was standing few steps before Souchi, a questioning expression on his face. Souchi blinked again and tried to shake remaining thoughts about yesterday evening and tried not to blush.

Tetsuhiro opened the door curious, what had taken his senpai so long to come in. He reached for the doorknob and pulled the doors open. Senpai was standing there, with puzzled expression on his face, a blush starting to creep on his cheeks. _What is he thinking about_? _It cant be... But considering this hour... And even more considering thais behavior... Does that mean that...I...with him..?_ Tetsuhiro pondered about his senpais strange actions and then bringing himself back to reality asked:

„What about the comarison data? Are you coming in, senpai?"

„Ah..."

Souchi finally looked that he snaped out of his thoughts.

„Yeah, .. I mean .. No, on the secound thought I guess I dont need them immediately,.. Forget it, I'm going to sleep now."

And turned his back to Tetsuhiro.

Souchi felt two strong arms preventing him from leaving, embracing him from behind and bringing his body close to his kouhai's chest.

„What are you saying, senpai..."

Said the pervert with his lips breathing to Souchi's nape.

„Didn't you say you needed it? Don't you need it anymore?"

Something in his kouhai's voice ticked Souchi's senses.

„If you need it, I can give it to you, what you say, senpai..?"

Now he was sure, Morinaga was positively making fun of him and obviously was trying to seduce him in needing something completly different. Souchi felt his lovers toungue on his neck and he unconsciously tilted his head to give Morinaga more space.

Tetsuhiro felt his senpai's resistance crumble and kissed his nape, inhalling the aroma of freshly washed hair and his lovers scent. He felt as senpai shrugged, shivering when Tetsuhiro moved from the neck to the backside of senpai's ear. He agilely turned the body before him and bringing their chests close, he kissed those reddening cheeks and puckered lips before senpai could start to voice his disagreement.

Souchi tried to squirt away from his kouhai embrace but failed miserably. He felt Morinagas lips licking the sensitive skin behind his ear and moaned quietly.

„No way I'm letting this pervert do me second evening in the row..."

Thought Souchi angrily but before he could voice his disaproval Morinaga grabed his body and turned him so that now Souchi was facing his positively lustful face. Next thing he knew, Morinaga was kissing his face all over and then settled for Souchi's lips, demandng an entrance with his tongue. Souchi felt his consciousness slowly slipping and slightly parted his lips and breathed into his kouhai's mouth. Immediately he felt the tongue slip ito his mouth, ravishing it as Souchi couldn't help to moan at younger man's administrations.

Tetsuhiro heard a small moan that senpai let escape when they kissed and that sealed the deal. With his hands, he slowly but determinedly started to work his way with senpai's shirt buttons and brushed against his lover's nipples, unbuttoning his pants, only to hear another responding moan.

„...Senpai..."

He whispered heatedly into older man's ear when they finally broke the kiss. Senpai was panting now, his head resting on Tetsuhiro's shoulder and wasn't even trying to get away anymore, just standing there shivering, leaning on his kouhai's body and obediently waiting for the continuation. The sight of his lover so submissive ingnited Tetsuhiro's desire even more. He elluded a small impatient sigh, he wanted senpai so much and he wanted him now, squirming underneath his body. He wanted to plunge into his senpai's hot opening and take everything the other man was willing to offer, even take something that his senpai wasn't so complaisant to give.

They started to stumble towards the bed, Moringa covering whole his torso with his hands, playing with Souchis nipples and inducing all those strange responses from him. They stumbled close to bed and Souchi felt Morinaga leaning on him, trying to get him lay on the bed so that he can cover Souchi's body with with his own.

„This ain't happenig, you moron.."

Thought Souchi and refused to give up, swirling himself in Morinagas embrace so that his kouhai was the one with his calfs leaning against the bed. Before the younger man could say anything, Souchi took charge and began to kiss his kouhai furiously, triumphant at this small victory, demanding control.

Tetsuhiro firstly didn't know what occured to his senpai, feeling bemused when senpai turned terms on him. Then he felt his lover passionately plunging into his mouth and understood, senpai was angry at him for making him obey his lead again and wanted to take charge. _This could get interesting, it can't hurt letting him lead sometimes_, thought Tetsuhiro as he eased his hold on sepai and let him dominate the kiss. Finally it seemed that senpai was calming down, now slightly shaking and Tetsuhiro gently bit older's man lip and smiled. when he realized that senpai was still pressing his body into Tetsuhiro's althought the younger man didn't hold him in place anymore, Tetsuhiro smiled happily and as a wicked thought occured to him, the smile changed into a smirk. _Will he say it..?_ He thought and let his body flop onto the bed, so that he was now sitting before the still standing senpai.

Souchi didn't realized that his kouhai stopped holding him in place right away and continued to ravish the younger's man mouth, content as the other man let him to do so. He prolonged the passionate kiss and when they had finnally parted for breath, he eased his body onto his kouhai's chest. Then he felt Morinaga sit down on the bed and realized that his now apparetly erect member pushing the fabric of his trousers almost panifully was now in front of Morinaga's face, right in front of his mouth. This immediately evoked many unpleasant associations in Souchi's mind and his whole face grew crimson when he looked down and saw his kouhai's confident smirk.

„What are you... Sneering on me you fucking moron...!"

Souchi exclamied. Morinaga didn't say anything, just lifted his arms and put his palms on Souchi's butt, slipping his hands inside of Souchi's jeans pockets and cupping his ass.

„.. .Wha..."

Gasped Souchi, when Morinaga pulled his body forward and started zipping his already unbuttoned pants down with his mouth. Souchi shivered as he looked into the younger's man lust filled eyes and watched him without breaking the eye contact unzip his jeans. Morinaga tugged Souchi's underpants down and stopped, lifting his head up and observing the older's man face carefully. Souchi couldn't help but to shiver at the thought what will come next. He remembrered the feel of his kouhai's mouth on him very well, those skilled lips engulfed him many times before and every single time Souchi felt his control slip away almost immediately after his kouhai took him into his mouth. That thought aroused him even more and he now impatiently moaned, wanting to feel his kouhai lips and tongue to do it's trick on him and not caring how he looked or sounded anymore. But Morinaga wasn't moving, he just held senpai's body in place, unagitated. Souchi could feel his warm breath breeze on his member and he couldn't help but to ask.

„...What are you doing Morinaga?"

„...What indeed, senpai..."

He could hear his kouhai to answer in response almost as he was talking to himself. Then Morinaga finally moved and placed a kiss just above his now painfully erect member. He continued to lick and suck the sensitive skin on his lower abdomen, seemingly not seeing the condition Souchi was in and clearly set on leaving marks here.

„Morinaga..."

Rasped Souchi. His kouhai gave him "the look" and then shifted his head down. Souchi moved forward as he anticipated Morinaga's touch down there but the stupid kouhai of his just brushed against his penis slightly and then began to lick and kiss the inner side os his thigh. Unconsciously, Souchi had spread his legs a bit to allow his kouhai a better access but still groaned, malcontent with his kouhai's ministrations.

„...Morinaga..." Moaned Souchi once more, as he felt the younger's mouth brush against his member again and then shift it onto his other thigh.

„...What, senpai..?"

Asked his kouhai innocently after a while, looking up at Souchi. The older man gave him a glare, but it didn't seem to work at all.

„... What are you doing?"

„What am I doing? Right now, I'm sucking your left thigh as you can see ... and feel."

Replied Morinaga, smilling devilishly. Souchi fowned

„That's not.."

And gasped, when Morinaga breathed on the tip of his shaft, the younger's mouth floating only a few milimetres from it.

„...Morinaga!"

Souchi let out a unsatisfied shout.

„What, senpai.. I wont know, unless you tell me."

Said calmly the moron, massasing Souchi's butt with his fingers, still tucked in the jeans pockets.

„What do you want me to do? Tell me, senpai."

„...Uhh.."

Groaned Souchi unsatisfied, but unable to tell his kouhai that he wanted to suck him off. He tried to fight this desire but was losing badly, with all his body screaming for Morinaga's touch and desperate for relase. Suddenly he felt Morinaga's hands slip out of his jeans pockets and pulling the trousers down, stroking and fondling his ass in the process. That was too much for Souchi as he arched his hips forward, throwing his head back and whispered..

„Aah.. Morinaga.. Please..."

„Please what ?"

Asked the stupid kouhai of his.

„You pervert!"

Mumbled Souchi and looking down on his kouhais face he exclaimed:

„...Suck me, stupid!"

And as soon as he shouted his order, Morinagad did, licking his member head now leaking precum and sucking it into his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. Souchi panted heavily and moaned when Morinaga began to probe his opeing with his fingers.

Tetsuhiro couldn't belive his ears. Senpai really said that he wanted to be sucked off by him, he even begged... That was to much for him. He hungrily took his lovers waiting shaft into his mouth and enjoyed it's taste and every moan that his behaving compelled from senpai's lips. He felt his own member twitch in his pants and he knew he was close, suddenly overcame by the craving to plunge into that perfect body before him. His finger found senpai's opening and breached the muscle ring, forcing it's entrance. It looked like senpai was utterly lost in desire and his grip on himself vanshing, he was now actually shoving his ass against Tetsuhiro fingers and simultaneously thrusting into his mouth. Tetsuhiro felt the begining spasms of senpai's orgasm and took him in deeply, swallowing his shaft rigt to back of his throat.

Souchi couldn't hold himself anymore, he knew he was coming and he wouldn't be able to stop himself now even if he wanted. He felt his kouhai fingering him from behind, hitting that special place everytime he trhrusted his fingers into him and he couldn't help but to meet this movement. His member was burried deep in Morinaga's mouth and licked carefully, bringing Souchi right over edge so skilfully anf fast.

„Aaaaahh...!"

He threw his head back and came into his kouhai's mouth with impressive scream.

Tetsuhiro sucked his lovers member and gulped, the he withdrew his mouth and let go. A small bridge of saliva and senpai's cum was still connecting them when he lifted his head and looked at his beloved face. Senpai was still breathing heavily, his head tilted to the side, refusing to look at the younger man who'd just given him a blowjob. Tetsuhiro chuckled invardly and smiled. _He's pouting after all I did make him say... How cute,_ and kissed the pouting man's navel, then waited for senpai to look at him. When he didn't, he started to circle his navel with his tongue until he felt a shiver from the older's man body, then stopped and waited again.

Souchi didn't want to look at that horndog at all. Now that the tension driving him subsided, he was totally embarrassed by his own behavior and most remarkably by all the things he'd say in the heat of the moment. When he felt his kouhai licking his navel, caresing his abdomen and the the tongue encircling the small dimple, he couldn't help but to look at his idiot kohai's face and immediately regretted it, because it caused all his anger subside and he became even more embarrased. He looked into his kouhai's eyes, sparkling and shining, observing the still visible traces of his own come on younger's man face as Morinaga whispered:

„... I love you , Souchi, you know I really do."

Souchi was mesmerized by those eyes and slowly moved his hand, stroking his kohai's hair and answered:

„...Yeah, I do."

Morinaga took his hand and kissed the backhand, and then lifting himself, he placed Souchi's palm on his chest, so that Souchi can feel his racing heart and embraced the older man, bringing theirs bodies close. Souchi could feel Morinaga's erection still rock hard and rubbing against him, but he didn't mind. He didnt mind at all. Quite the contrary, he pushed Morinaga down on the bed and as in trance, crawled slowly onto his surprised kohai's body and kissed him tenderly at the begining, but slowly deepening the kiss and quickening the tempo.

„Senpai..."

Breathed Morinaga as Souchi's hands were wandering aimlessly across his chest, caressing his nipples and then undoing the pants, relasing his erect member. Souchi wasn't sure what he was doing, he wasn't sure how this started anymore, but after seeing the absolute love and devotion in Morinaga's eyes, he only wanted to give something to his kouhai in return.

„Tetsuhiro..."

Senpai breathed into his kohai's mouth and then stilled. Tetsuhiro winked and opened his eyes, which he closed when he enojoyed his senpai's caressing. He saw the wavering gaze that his senpai was giving him and wondered what is his lover thinking about.

Souchi didn't know what to do. He wanted to ask...But did he really want _that_..? He wasn't sure of anything anymore. Then the younger man opened his eyes and he saw that there is but only thing certain, and that is his kohai's love for him. He blushed and asked:

„.. Can... Can I...?"

And wiggled himself between his kohai's legs. Morinagas eyes grew really big when he understood and looked at his senpai questioningly.

„Are you sure, senpai ?"

Souchi only nodded, unable to speak for himself. Morinaga brought his head close, kissed his forehead, wrapped his legs around Souchi and then wispered in his ear:

„... Go ahead."

Souchi felt his face flush and nodded again, withdraving from Morinaga's embrace, then slowly pulling his kohai's pants down with the underwear and socks and discarding it along with the remaining bits of his own clothing. Morinaga was observing him closely, helping him by lifting his butt from the mattress so that Souchi can take off his clothes. Then Souchi stilled, unable to continue. Morinaga watched him hestiate and remarked:

„You don't have to force yourself, senpai..."

Souchi breathed out and replied -

„I'm not forcing myself."

And when he said it aloud he knew what he said was true. He closed the distance between their's bodies and kissed Morinaga, who was now stroking Souchi's hair. When they kissed, Souchi felt Morinaga's cock brush against his belly and they both moaned.

„Sorry."

Said his kouhai. Souchi only twisted his head so that Morinaga knows he doesn't mind and then pushed his kouhai's legs up and placed himself between them. He brought his hand to Morinaga's opening and stopped, uncertain of what to do next and a little bit shaky.

Tetsuhiro saw how unsure senpai was and wanted to ease his lover's mind. He shifted himself and said:

„Senpai, let me.. I'll do it for you..."

Senpai watched him as in transe when he breached his own opening with his fingers. He started to scissor them, twist them inside and couldn't help but to moan at the sight senpai observing him as he was preparing himself. Tetsuhiro blushed badly, but he was too far gone and even so he didn't want to stop. He felt himself impalling onto his own fingers and senpai's heated gaze on his body. It was a long, very long time since he had been on the bottom, but soon he rememebered what to do to relax his body and allowing more fingers in.

Souchi was watching his kouhai preparing himself, amazed by the course that the things took and feeling suddenly incredibly hot. He perceived the youngers man flushed face, shallow breathing and his whole body, squirming beneath him. He watched his kouhai and suddenly was overcome with so many emotions, filling his heart to the brim thinking he couldn't hold them anymore. He bent down, took out his kohai's fingers and burried himself deeply into the most cerntainly ready body. It felt incredible. Morinaga was now holding onto the bed covers, sqeezing them with his hands almost so tight as Souchi felt himself being squeezed. It didn't feel like anything he experienced during his whole life, but still it was so good and right. He moved his hips and started to thrust into the hot body beneath him, watching his kouhai squirm and squirt and ellude all those wanton sounds. It felt so great, knowing that he's the one giving so much pleasue to his kohai. He plunged onto his warm body, stroking the younger's man shaft by the rhytm of thrusts and soon he felt reaching the climax, he panted -

„Tetsuhiro, now...!"

- Just before he came, feeling his member being sqeezed tight as Morinaga was coming too, his seed spurting onto his own belly and Souchi's lower abdomen.

Tetsuhiro was in heaven. He didn't have any words for what he was feeling but that was allright, he embraced senpai who was now lying on this body, collapsing right after he came and slipped outside Tetsuhiro. He stroked his lover's hair gently, and calming their's quickened breath, they just lied there and enjoyed each other presence.

After a while senpai got up, Thetsuhiro thinking he was going to nag him about what he's done. He got up on his elbows, still lying on the younger's man chest, looked at Tetsuhiro frimly and said:

„I know you do just as you should know I do too."

At first, Tetsuhiro didn't know what he was talking about, but then he remembered their previous talk - _„I love you, Souchi, you know I really do.." „...Yeah, I know..."_ Souchi replied that time. Now he was looking at Tetsuhiro, with a bashful but certain gaze and Tetsuhiro finally figured what he was trying to say.

„ I love you, Souchi. I love you so much!" Exclaimed Tetsuhiro and watched his lover's face lit up with smile, as he rested himself content on his body again.


End file.
